


Ghosts Of The Past

by beginningimprovised



Series: A set of parallels [1]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, amberprice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2019-10-03 22:58:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17293004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beginningimprovised/pseuds/beginningimprovised
Summary: Follow Chloe and Max, as they deal with the weight of what has just happened in Arcadia Bay. Dropping in on them at various points through out their lives, revealing how the events have effected their lives.This is an AmberPrice fanfiction disguised as a Pricefield fanfiction.





	1. A New End

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is the first fanfiction I have ever written and I don't have any beta readers so any reviews/comments are helpful and appreciated! I will try to respond. 
> 
> At first this may seem like a Pricefield fic, but it is not, and that will (hopefully) make more sense down the line.  
> I will update this as regularly as possible.

The drive from Arcadia bay to Seattle was quiet. Five hours, only stopping once for gas and a pop. Not a word was a said. Not a tear was shed. Not a single song from the radio. Not until they both let out a sigh, when they passed a sign saying “Welcome to Seattle”, was there any noise. 

“Take a left up here” Max said with a shaky voice, “I live at 321”. Chloe’s only response were quick turns of the steering wheel followed by tires screeching on the road. 

They pulled into Max’s driveway. Where only a small coupe was parked, “My dad must be out” muttered Max. Chloe pulled out a cigarette and lit it. “Is that a bad thing?” Chloe responded flatly. “I honestly don’t know”. Max got out of the car grabbing her bag while Chloe took a long drag from her smoke before putting it out. 

Max walked up to the door and knocked. It felt wrong to just go in even if it was technically her home, what she had always thought as her home, had just been wiped out. 

“Max? And Chloe is that you?” the door was open and Vanessa stood there. She looked just like Chloe remembered, only with a few more wrinkles, the same couldn’t be said for her, now with blue hair and a sleeve of tattoos. 

Turns out, news had yet to reach Seattle of Arcadia Bay’s destruction. It all spilled out of a now crying Max, who was ushered inside. 

They sat on the couch in the living room, Chloe, with an arm around Max and Vanessa sat across from them staring in horror at Max’s semi truthful telling of their reunion, and “escape from the bay”. Chloe didn’t talk much. She didn’t know what to say and Max obviously would have been better at leaving out certain time related incidents, as well as the dark room and any psychopathic teachers and students. 

Ryan came in a rush shortly after Max had began to calm down. The news had finally gotten to Seattle and he came straight home after hearing it on the radio. “Max! Oh thank god!” and yet another surprised “Chloe? Is that you?”. He too, came and sat down to receive the same talk that Vanessa had just received. 

Hugs and kisses were shared. Chloe forgot how much she missed Vanessa and Ryan. Ryan’s hugs reminded her of William’s. She still missed him so much. But this week had helped her. Chloe was pretty depressed after William had died and Rachel had. Died. She Died. Not left for L.A.. She died. Fuck. Chloe started crying quietly, but wiped away her tears quickly and comforted Max up to her room. 

Max’s room wasn’t all unto similar to her dorm room. Photos lined the wall, a small desk sat under a window and a bookcase with a mix of DVDs and books. Her bed up against the wall and a t.v. mounted on the wall opposite to her bed. Out of all the things that were new and that Chloe didn’t know about Max. It was a small framed photo on the desk, that caught her eye. It was a picture of them. One Max must’ve taken a few hours before William died. 

“Chloe” Max asked lying on her bed and drawing Chloe from her quickly spiraling thoughts. “Can you come here please”. So much had happened and they hadn’t talked about it yet. 

She lied down with Max and held her tight. It felt good. She hadn’t felt like this for a while. “What are we Chloe?” That was not what she expected. “I don’t know Max, we kissed once then I died a few times I think, then we kissed again and You chose me. I didn’t know I could kiss that well.” That earned her a giggle and a shoulder slap from Max who now stared up at her. Curled closely in her arms. It felt good to laugh and play. Then they kissed. This was their third kiss. Chloe had kissed much more than this. But it was different. She couldn’t quite explain. There was no ash raining down on them, no family scandals to uncover (she hoped), no forest fire in her chest (or the mountains around them), a spark, but not an internal inferno. The third kiss slowly turned to four. Then to five. Then to double digits. 

They stopped, after a good ten minutes. They had taken it slow and no tongue, to Chloe’s dismay but it was nice. “Soooo” the out of breath brunette questioned, “I don’t know Max, what should we be?” at the start off this week Chloe had not expected this to happen. She was depressed, trying to find Rachel. Now she was still depressed. But now she knows where Rachel is, and now she has something new. Whatever this “thing” between her and Max was. 

“Girlfrrs” was all she heard from the quiet brunette now burying herself into Chloe’s chest. A smirk appeared on Chloe’s face. “What was that Caulfield?”, Max sat up, then shot back “I was going to say girlfriends but I think a shower is needed first” she giggled. “Wow Max, Shower together? I like that Idea!” it felt good to flirt. 

Max scowled, “Nooo, I meant separately silly! Now go you smell!” She gave a light push to Chloe before leaving the room and returning with a towel. She threw it at Chloe. “It’s the first door on the right”. 

Chloe made her way to the bathroom when she heard Ryan and Vanessa whispering a little to loud from their room down the hall. “What about Joyce, I hope she is okay” Vanessa had whispered with a horrified tone in her voice. “I don’t it doesn’t look good. It was a huge storm. But the fact that Chloe is here and not with her” Joyce. In the calamity leading up to the storm she didn’t even think about her. She was dead too. Along with everyone else Chloe knew probably. She couldn’t help the tears. 

The hot water felt good. A shock after the cold rain that had come from the storm. Chloe couldn’t help but think about this crazy week. Reunited with Max, after having a gun pointed at her. Finding Rachel. Shit. That still hurt, maybe even worse than Joyce, but she hated to think about that. And David even though he was an asshole all those years, he helped Max and took down Jeffershit. But Rachel, the pain behind Chloe’s eyes increased. Her tears were mixed with the water and soap from the shower. Why did she do it? Why Frank? He was just a gross ass drug dealer. But she looked so happy in those photos. Was she not happy with Chloe? That last message. The one that remained in her voicemail to this day. “Hey Chloe, its Rachel obviously. I know I haven’t really been around lately. I’m really fucking sorry. I love you Chloe. More than all the stars dead or alive. I just I don’t know what’s going on anymore. Know it was you Chloe. Always you.” That was it. From the same day she must’ve died. Fuck. 

Chloe felt a little better after the shower. She put her clothes on, the same ones she was wearing before and went back to Max. 

When she entered back in, Max was staring at a photo. The photo of them when they were kids. Max mentioned something to Chloe a few days ago about going back through photos. “MAX!” Chloe yelled worried Max was going to go back. She jumped and Chloe ran to her, “you weren’t trying to go back were you!” Chloe said in hushed voice. “No! I was just looking at this photo. I’m never fucking with time again it was hella crazy!” Hella. “Oh good, I was worried you had tried to go back and change everything” Chloe climbed up beside her, and they curled up together. 

After a while Ryan called them down for dinner. They were going to have teriyaki. Apparently it was a “Seattle classic”. News to Chloe, but Max insisted it was good. Dinner was quiet affair. For the most part. Finally though. Ryan broke the silence “Chloe,did - did uh. Is Joy-” He was met with an answer Chloe already knew he knew. “No, she died”. 

Dinner after that was quiet and quick. Max and Chloe thanked them for dinner then hurried off into Max’s room. “ We should probably go shopping in the next few days” Max spoke, looking up to the beautiful broken blue haired girl. “What for?” Chloe scowled. “Do you really want to wear that outfit for however long we stay here or whatever we do?” Max spoke with a jokingly condescending tone. “What’s wrong with my outfit” Chloe really wondered what was wrong with it. “You’re going to have to wash it all at some point” shit, Max was right. “Fair enough, how about tomorrow? I still got all that money I stole from well’s office”. “Chloe!” Max pushed her down and lied on her chest. “Lets watch blade runner”.

Chloe awoke well rested. She kept her eyes closed, the sun shone to bright. Rachel laid on her chest, still asleep. She had a crazy dream. Max had come back and saved from getting shot by Nathan, and she could travel through time and stuff and she saved Chloe from this storm, it was crazy. 

Only when Chloe opened her eyes again, did it all come rushing back. It was Max laying on her chest not Rachel. That wasn’t a dream. That was earlier this week. The real dream was of Rachel lying on her chest, that was her life up to six months ago. 

Damn. She needed a smoke. Chloe slid herself out from Max and grabbed her cigarettes and lighter and then snuck outside. 

It was cold and wet outside. Not unlike autumn days back in Oregon. But the smoke burning her lungs warmed her up some. But the cold was still there. Chloe began to think about her dream earlier. More like a nightmare. Had she been the reason why Rachel cheated? Had Rachel found out that she had lied to her about Sera, when she was in the hospital? Did Frank tell her before or after they started fucking? But that voicemail. Fuck. Maybe she should just move on. Rachel’s dead. Frank’s dead. But Chloe’s not. Max’s not. Max. 

“Chloe?” A sleepy voice from behind her pulled Chloe out of her thoughts. She turned to find Max, wrapped in a housecoat. “You’re awake” Chloe said, “yeah, I woke up and the bed was empty then I -” Max was cut off by a hug. 

Breakfast was okay, just cereal and orange juice. Max told her parents about their plans for the day, something about going shopping and Chloe needing clothes but, Chloe wasn’t listening really. It was all a little awkward still, Ryan and Vanessa clearly holding back the likely millions of questions they had. But for the sake of Max and Chloe, didn’t ask. Max continued on for a while about Chloe needing new clothes and they had their own money, until Ryan and Vanessa agreed to let them go. Not that Chloe really cared for the approval, but she wanted to be respectful for Max’s and their sake. 

Seattle treated Chloe’s sense of style well. Max lead Chloe to some of the thrift stores not to far from where she lived. Finding all the ripped jeans and t-shirts Chloe needed. All covered, to Max’s dismay, on Well’s money. A department store, underwear and socks, another thrift store and a hipster coffee shop later, Chloe was smoking and sitting in traffic, just listening to the music coming from the radio. Max almost jumped out of her seat gasping and breathing heavily. “Max, you didn’t time travel did you?” “No Chloe! ! I told you I’m not fucking with time anymore! I had a bad dream, it was about the storm” Max said with tears rolling down her face. “Max, I’m sorry. I just.” she stuttered “I just don’t want to you to hurt yourself” Chloe reached over and held Max’s hand. Whatever lay before her and Max wasn’t going to be easy, for both of them. 

At one stoplight Chloe looked around, trying to finally familiarize herself with a city she had hated for so long. When she noticed a tattoo shop. Chloe had always wanted to get more tattoos but, never had any more ideas of what to get and no money to get it, but now. She may have an idea.

They got home just after 4 pm. Much to Chloe’s dismay, Max wanted her to show off some of the new clothes she got. When she came out of the bathroom, as Max had asked to her to change in there, wearing a black leather jacket with some rips on the shoulders and her old tank top and jeans. She found Max sitting on the edge of her bed, deep in thought. “Earth to Max” Chloe had only done this because Max had wanted to see her in all her new clothes. Muttering something about her cute new outfits. 

“Chloe what are we?” Max had finally looked at her. This again. Chloe had no idea what to say. It just kind of came out, “I don’t Max what should we be?”. This wasn’t Chloe’s first time around. She and Rachel had a similar conversation a few years back, just after Rachel got released from the hospital. But it felt different this time and she didn’t quite know why.

“Girlfriends” Max mumbled, fidgeting a little. “What was that Max?” Chloe began to inch forward towards Max who mumbled “Girlfriends” again. Chloe kept inching forward until she was practically on top of the little shy brunette. “I like the sound of that” She leaned in, pushing Max back onto the bed and climbed on top of her. 

Girlfriends. 

Rachel opened her eyes. Taking in all the purple light of her room. Stars twinkle on her ceiling. Leo. And most important one of them all Pisces. She had memorized their positions on her star light. It was her favorite thing to wake up and see her and Chloe in the stars. 

That was probably the worst dream she had ever had. Nathan loading her up with some fucking drug. Then doing god knows what, in between the photos he took. That dream spoke to Rachel. she was going to tell Chloe everything. She was already planning on it, she had left Chloe a voicemail that was a little ominous. She loved Chloe, and she had treated her love like shit the past few months. Fuck Sera. Fuck Frank. Drug dealing asshole. She thought she loved him, but it was always Chloe. In that dream her final thought before she “died” was of Chloe, her Chloe. That spoke volumes to her. Rachel hoped that Chloe would take her back, or at least, hear her out. She should have told her this stuff a long time ago. 

Rachel showered and dressed and all she could think about was how she was going to tell Chloe. She would beg and plead if she had to. Anything for her. Any question Chloe had, Rachel was willing to answer. All the drugs and sex. All of it. 

All those nights Rahel would sneak into Chloe’s room, far too drunk or high. Chloe would take care of her and sneak some kisses before Rachel Crashed. 

Her house was far too quiet. Rose was usually doing something around the house, humming to herself or listening to the television. Occasionally James in his office, leaking out little bits of Arcadia Bay’s dealings to the rest of the house. Her parents being gone was nothing out of the ordinary. But there was nothing, not even the occasional car passing by nor the rumble of the trains in the distance. 

When Rachel left her house it seemed as though everyone in Arcadia Bay was gone. Or out somewhere far away. She felt drained of her confidence. Replaced with anxiety and fear. Fear, Chloe wouldn’t take her back or never want to see her again. Fuck. This wasn’t going to go well for her. 

The walk was an odd one. She hadn’t encountered anyone or even seen any cars driving on the streets, she practically didn’t stop the whole way to Chloe’s street. Rachel Noticed something else strange. The truck. The truck that had provided her so much comfort. That had saved her life. Was gone. Maybe Chloe wasn’t home? 

Rachel couldn’t help but stare at the half painted price house. She walked up to the door. It felt wrong to just walk in. So she knocked. Even though she full well knew it was unlocked. Yet there was no answer. No “Just a second” from Joyce or the “Hold on damn it!” from her punk.

Just as Rachel moved to open the door. It opened. As if on command. But a Strawberry blonde haired man stood in the door frame. 

Rachel’s eyes met his and his seemed to recognize her. He looked very familiar. But She couldn’t place the face. David would never allow a man in his home while he wasn’t there so who is-. 

Rachel’s thoughts were interrupted by a sweet voice, “You must be Rachel Amber. I’m William Price”.


	2. This is reality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So sorry this took so long to get out. I wanted to get it out like two weeks after the first chapter. But school and life got in the way. Things are sorted now so there should be a more even release schedule. 
> 
> Thanks for being patient, please Review!

Things have only gotten harder for Chloe and Max, Arcadia Bay’s destruction had been on the news pretty much constantly since they reached Seattle a week ago. Chloe couldn’t help but notice, that Max had gotten even quieter if that was even possible. Max had taken this really hard. And the constants reminders from the news didn’t help. 

Chloe had been bumming around the house the for days now. She had taken to smoking more just to get out of the house more often. Max had finally caught on that Chloe was going a little stir crazy and at breakfast that morning decided to tell her parents about what she wanted to do. 

Chloe couldn’t help but take in a deep breathe as they stepped out onto Max’s street. It was nice to finally get outside of the house for more than a smoke. She figured that it would be good for Max as well, to get her mind off things. Into the realm of the living. And for herself as well, though she thought she could hide it well, Max noticed when she began her thought spirals, or the occasional tear rolling down her face. Chloe generally held herself together pretty well, for Max’s sake mostly. But every now and then something would come remind her, remind her that Rachel is dead. That Joyce is dead. Or that William is dead. Things were hard, and her thoughts would spiral like right now when she thought about them. Max’s hand sliding into hers brought Chloe back. They had held hands together plenty of times, but it felt different, in a good way. It was something new. 

The bus was crowded, Max was squished into Chloe. She figured that since Max hadn’t told her parents about their new found status that she was getting as much contact as possible in public. Rebelling against herself in a way. It was hella cute. But it was something Chloe had never dealt with before. Her and Rachel had always just been openly affectionate whether at home or in public. 

“Chloe come on this is our stop” Max said pulling herself out from Chloe’s chest and pushing through the crowded bus, Chloe followed Max out quickly.

Pike Place Market, like the rest of Seattle is the last place Chloe expected to be By now. She planned to be living it up with a blonde model in California, hanging out on the Santa Monica pier. But now she was north in Seattle with a brunette. Things, things were not going to plan. But had they ever in her life? William dying, Joyce marrying stepd- David, meeting Rachel, Rachel Dying, Max coming back. She should really just stopping planning things. 

Max had latched onto Chloe quickly, and began to lead her through the market. “Oh, Chloe the fish!” “The fish?” Max tugged Chloe and pulled her towards a crowd of people, some guy in fisherman esque overalls was standing at the centre of the crowd when a guy from behind the counter threw a hella big fish at the guy in the crowd. Then everyone cheered including Max. What the fuck is Seattle? 

After wandering around for a bit longer Max lead Chloe into a bookstore. Something about it being her favourite. It was hella boring. But Max seemed to enjoy her time in their. That was until they found themselves in the play section. “I think I should read more shakespeare, something about great tragedies and great love now speaketh to me.” Shakespeare. It’s been a while. She could still remember every single word that Rachel spoke to her as the mighty Prospera, and that they never did fly beyond that isle. “Macbeth, no I already read it. Oh, the tempest” “I hella acted in that” Chloe didn’t mean to say that. 

“You did?” 

“The fate of the play rested on my slender shoulders.” 

“Well, maybe someday you’ll have to act for me” 

“Ha, I think that was a one time deal, plus I don’t really remember the words”

Chloe hated lying to Max, but it felt easier than explaining the nature of how she came to first be in the play, let alone why she remembered every single word, despite them never being written down. She was going to try not to lie this time around. She hated that she had kept what actually happened in the mill from Rachel. It ate away at her, she hated that Rachel had kept her relationship with Frank from her even though it was Cheating. Maybe that voicemail was a change for Rachel,maybe she wanted to talk. Maybe it was the beginning of the talk that never happened. But this time. She would try to make it hella different. 

Max continued to hold onto Chloe throughout the market, they stopped in a coffee shop, Max ordered a drink that couldn’t be seen through the whip cream and Chloe ordered a black coffee “Just like my soul!” Max didn’t seem to enjoy that joke much. 

Max pulled a little more willing Chloe through the rest of the places in and around the Market, then back onto the bus. “Can we get dinner I’m starving and I’m hella craving a burger” she hadn’t had a good burger since well, before there was even a thought of Max showing back up in her life. “I know a place” It was another “Seattle classic”. Chloe felt warm slowly creeping into her chest. Max was slowly leaning herself into Chloe until her head rested Chloe’s chest.   
Max had been hella clingy, which Chloe was okay with but was a little out of the ordinary for Max. Who while, Chloe knew for a fact loved holding hands and hugs, was shy and quiet and often didn’t act on her thoughts of physical intimacy. Yet here she was clinging to Chloe for what started to begin to feel like dear life, but what did she know.

The burger hella hit the spot, Ryan and Vanessa’s cooking was good but not as good as Joyce’s, Chloe hoped that she got that if anything from her Mother. It would be her cooking skills. 

After leaving the little drive in burger place, the sun had fallen, the air was cool and the bus was empty. And yet here Chloe sat with Max next to her, snuggled way in. It was nice this time, and while she thought it was odd how clingy Max had been, it had been a good day and a good distraction. 

They arrived at the Caulfield’s about half an hour later. This also signified that their relationship status would have to be kept secret at least for now. 

“Mom, Dad, we’re home!” 

While Max filled Ryan and Vanessa in Chloe went outside to have her last smoke. She also figured that it would be good for them to have some family time together. They hadn’t really had much alone time with Max since they had reached Seattle a week ago. 

The smoke helped calm her down, it had been a hard week. Nothing compared to the week prior, likely nothing will ever compare to it but hard nonetheless. Chloe had found herself stuck in a sense. She couldn’t help think about Joyce and even david, all the innocent people in Arcadia Bay. It should have been her that Max had chosen. Let her die in that bathroom. Not most ,if not all of the people in Arcadia Bay. Sure some did deserve it like Frank and Jeffershit but, not Joyce. Not David even if he was a douche for so long. But those paled in comparison to the idea that just maybe she would be with Rachel. She thought about Rachel occasionally. She didn’t like to dwell on it to much for fear of breaking down. Plus she now had Max to occupy her time. 

She felt the cigarette getting dangerously short and put it out in the makeshift ashtray Max had put outside. 

When she entered she felt out of place. It was weird seeing them interact as a family unit. It looked like they were pretty deep in discussion about something, then there was that magic word again “School” from Ryan. 

Chloe tried to quietly close the door but it was no use. Max, Ryan and Vanessa all turned around to face her. “Why don’t you come sit down, Chloe”, Ryan had used his Dad voice which could only mean that a very awkward conversation was about to ensue. 

Chloe sat down next to Max, who slid over to get closer to her. Which was surprising given Ryan and Vanessa at across from them. “So, I know it has only been a week since, uh, since you two came back. But you need to start thinking about what’s next” Ryan looked uncomfortable saying that but was backed up by Vanessa “Now, you don’t need to worry about any place to stay, Chloe you are welcome here as long as you want, you’re like a second daughter to us, you know that.” That was good, that gave her and Max some time to plan and get better here before moving on to what’s next. Whatever the fuck next is. “We were just discussing it with Maxine, and she would like, eventually, of course, to go back to school; she also said that you probably are done with school. Is that right?” Vanessa said. “I’m hella done with School”. Blackhell was well, hell. It would probably be easier to join the workforce doing something and make some money before losing a whole fuck ton for something she didn’t really want to do. 

Max and her went up to her room after this, rather than sitting awkwardly with Ryan and Vanessa. Chloe flopped down hard on Max’s bed. Max put the twilight zone on before climbing on the bed and lying with her head on Chloe’s chest. 

“Max, are you okay?” Max, just moved her head up and stared at Chloe for a moment. “In general, No. But right now, I’m very.” well shit. “It’s just today you were clingy, which isn’t bad but, it was not how you are normally” this is just making things even worse. “Oh”, tears appeared in Max’s eyes, “Shit, I’m so sorry I didn’t mean it li-” she hadn’t imagined it going this wrong. “No, no, Chloe it’s okay.” Max wiped at her tears and they both sat up. “I know I was clingy, but I couldn’t help it i’m sorry.” 

“You have hella no reason to be sorry” 

“I watched you die so many times.” 

“Oh, shit” 

Chloe had not expected that. Max hadn’t mentioned this at all before. “When did I die?” she was just flat out curious and worried for Max. It had never occurred to her that she could’ve died doing any number of the stupid things she did the week before with Max and she’d just rewound. “The bathroom, the junkyard multiple times, train tracks, frank a few times and once and I think the last, on top of Rachel.” Max spoke seemingly staring through Chloe. “You should’ve have just left me” dead on top of Rachel, together, was the part that didn’t make it out of Chloe. She could have been with Rachel in death. “NO. I said I was never going to leave you, Chloe. That includes leaving you to die.” Max said with finality. “Well one good thing came from it at least. I’d always figured I’d either kill myself or someone would kill me.” So far that had been true. 

“I just needed to assure myself that you were really there. The universe tried to take you away from me so many times” Max started opening up again. “I’m not going anywhere Max” She had nowhere to go. Max started to cry again. “The worst though wa- was when you asked me to kill you” Chloe had no memory of that what so ever. She remembered finding rachel, shooting her gun at the junkyard and getting stuck in the tracks, but asking Max to kill her? That was new. “When the fuck did that happen?” “It was a different you, I went back and stopped William from dying then you got in an accident, and then you were paralyzed and fuck.” Max brokedown. She slumped down onto Chloe’s chest. “William and Joyce were way in debt and you knew and wanted me to kill you to stop being a burden on everyone” This was crazy, Chloe knew Max had gone to different timelines or some shit like that but this. This was another level. “Well where was Rachel in all this?” Surely Rachel would have been there to help her get through it all. “I asked you, but you had no idea who Rachel was.” Max spoke softly now. If William hadn’t died then she would have liked the same music, liked firewalk, then gone to their show and met Rachel. She could have never have both her dad and Rachel It was always one or the other. And at what other cost? “Chloe?” Max interrupted her thoughts. “Yeah Super Max?” “Kiss me” That was an easy request to fulfill. They had made out a lot this week. But Max hadn’t wanted to go any further. But this time. This time was different. Max wanted more. She wanted to show Chloe how much she loved her. Her shirt was off and before they knew both their pants were gone too. Max had taken a moment to take in all of Chloe before letting her remove the last barriers between them. 

“Was that your first time” Choe asked lying back down on the bed. “Hella yeah” Max was still out of breath, “it wasn’t yours, was it?” “Nope, sorry Maxi pad, my v-card’s been double punched unfortunately” Fucking Elliot. She hadn’t really thought about him in years, he was hopefully in jail and not stalking some other poor girl. “Double punched, how? And why unfortunate?”, uh oh, “Well it was first stamped by some dude when I thought I liked guys but he turned out to be a crazy stalker, so I don’t like counting him. But then Rachel came along and more than stamped it” Max looked a little uncomfortable at the mention of her and Rachel having sex. Max leaned up and Kissed Chloe. A thank you, almost. Then cuddled up to Chloe. 

Chloe couldn’t sleep. Her insomnia had never really gone away. Max had fallen asleep about an hour before and she was dying for a smoke. Cigarettes after sex were the best. She got out of bed and pulled her pants and tank top on. 

It was cold as always, but chloe didn’t care. She would always remember what being with Rachel was like for the first time. They were both a little awkward and nervous, but this was Rachel Amber, and she was very passionate. It had been a few weeks after Rachel was let out from the hospital. Her wounds now just a dark scar on her arm. But she was still beautiful. It was “making love” she had scolded Chloe, now that they had reaffirmed their undying love for one another. After they had undressed each other they pulled apart, not out of any reason but to absorb all the beauty of the other. Before diving into each other. Multiple times. They had only just put their clothes on after laying naked, when Joyce and David returned home. Joyce definitely knew something was up. But never investigated past, the unwavering smiles plastered on both Chloe and Rachel’s faces. That was then. This is now. Rachel, Joyce and David were all dead. Arcadia Bay was a hole in the earth. One that would never be filled.

When she slipped back into Max’s room, Max sat up, still naked, and beckoned Chloe back to join her. It was warm and it was nice to have Max back in her naked arms. It had been a hard week. The pull of sleep was eating at the edges of her thoughts. She would sleep well that night. 

 

“I’m William Price.” The words rang in Rachel’s ears. She didn’t want to process it yet. She could feel the tears getting ready but she held them back. All she could do was turn and walk. 

The walk from Chloe’s to the lighthouse is somewhat far but it gave something for Rachel to focus on. When she reached the top she collapsed. If William was here, that meant that she was dead. That was not a dream but real life. She had been killed by a fucking douchebag hoping to make something of himself. Now here she was. She could never see Chloe again. She could never tell her how she loved her with every fiber of her being. How stupid she had been for those months with Frank. A scream was all that she could muster. Facing the town that had taken everything from her. They could never get to california. She would never feel Chloe’s touch. Or the inferno that raged inside her whenever they were together. They would never share a bed. She would never see the love her life again. 

But, how did William know who She was? She had still lived in california when he died and it would be three years and a few long shared glances before Rachel fell in love with Chloe and entered her life. She had to talk to him. Not only for that but, he had been a mystery for so long. 

The walk back was filled with questions unanswered. Rachel knocked for a second time, on the door of the house, that she considered a second home and refuge. Again the door opened and the strawberry blonde man stood their smiling, “Hello again!” his voice was sweet. He reminded Rachel of her father many years ago. Before any of the drama of Arcadia Bay happened. He was also, just like chloe described him. “Ca-can we talk?” She had so many questions. But she was still filled with sadness. “Of course, it will be nice to finally get to know you.”.

Chloe’s house hadn’t changed a bit, in whatever the hell this Arcadia bay was, William led rachel to the living room. Seemingly perfectly aware that Rachel knew this house like the back of his hand. The couch, the pictures on the wall, and she bet, Chloe’s weed hiding spots.

Rachel sat across from the man that had in so many ways, helped her relationship with Chloe get to what it was. The man who taught Chloe to love and who had warned her no to play with fire in her dreams. And boy was he right. But there was a larger matter at hand. “So, what is this place?”. There was no pearly gates, no angels, no nothing. Just a place that for so long she tried to escape. “Well, frankly I don’t know. It’s Arcadia bay as far as I can tell. But it feels more free. No bills, food whenever I like. No serious worries. It does get lonely but it never feels like it did.” William said. But how did he know who she was? “How do you know who I am? You were dead before I even moved here.” It gave her some hope, that if he knew who she was that there was some way to see Chloe again. 

“Well, I, and I suppose now you too, can look down on our loved ones, all you have to do is look at photo, and focus on it. Focus in. and Sometimes, only sometimes. We can look down on them.” 

“I often used to look down on Chloe and Joyce, sometimes it would work and sometimes it would not but, you learn to be with that. One of the times I looked down, it appeared as though, Chloe had made a new “friend”. That “friend” was you. I saw you at the play. And before that when Chloe had just got to school.” William had used air quotes when he said friend. Rachel had hoped that he didn’t see the other parts of that, namely her topless flirting attempt, and their make out session after the play. “How much or how long can you see, exactly?” She sounded nervous and it gave her away to william. “It works for a while but it slowly fades, and I could read situations pretty well, so I never “saw” anything” That was reassuring. “Would you like to try it?” 

Rachel informed William that she already knew where Chloe’s room, was. It felt a little odd speaking to her girlfriends dad, who even though Rachel was dead, still very much considered herself Chloe’s Girlfriend. She found photos of her and Chloe, on Chloe’s desk. It was one that she had taken at a party. Chloe was kissing her cheek while she made a surprised face. She could feel the photo, she focused on Chloe, and her love for Chloe. A fire that consumed her nearly every thought and feeling that she had. And the photo began to move and vibrate. 

She must be overlooking or whatever William called it now, Chloe’s room was the same as the one she was in now, but Chloe lay in her bed. As Rachel had so often shared with her. But her spot was now taken up by a brunette girl about her height. Chloe clearly had a type, but this girl, Rachel could take her any day of the week, though she was cute. But was Chloe really going to move on that quick? Just pick up some blonde girl who sort of fit Rachel’s description? Was Chloe really going to pick up the first brunette flooze she found and replace her. Not even fuck, but sleep together. It wasn’t until the brunette rolled over onto her back did Rachel clue in. It was Max. The same Max that for so long Chloe had battled with. That had cause her Chloe so much pain, was now in Chloe’s bed. Rachel couldn’t believe, she pulled herself out of the photo and threw it to the ground. It was clear to her that Max had taken back her place, the place that Rachel had only filled for a little while. Was taken back by Max. 

She stormed out of Chloe’s room to find William, looking up at her from the bottom of the stairs. “Is everything alright with Chloe?” he said a worried look appearing on his face. “Chloe’s more than fine” said rachel. He paused looking down for moment, “Is everything alright with you?” William said, genuinely. Alright? Nothing was alright, she had just watched her whole life fall apart again. 

“No, I’m not alright. I Can’t have been dead for long, and Chloe’s already back to Max. But not just as friends. Oh no. She was laying in bed with her. In my spot. And I loved Chloe” 

“I’m sorry, and no you haven’t been dead for long, maybe a few months but even then I don’t really know. But I wouldn’t be so quick to judge, Chloe Loved you. I could tell from the moment she first noticed you. I don’t think she can ever replace you. Look at Joyce, she remarried and is happy and she loves david. But I’ll always hold a special place in her heart.” 

“I would have married her you know. I tried too once. It was like two days after we hung out for the first time. I proposed during a play, I think she understood and we joked about being married, but I was dead serious. Had she asked or said anything I would have done it in a heartbeat. But I hurt her, I hurt her bad. I fucked up and now she can never know I loved her, never hear how sorry I am. She’ll never know” 

“The burden of our past is weight we all carry. There is nothing we can do to change it. Chloe knew you loved her and I bet she will always hold a place in her heart for you, even though she may seem mad or sad or that she even moved on.” 

He was right. Rachel understood now, what Chloe meant when she talked about him giving good advice in her dreams. Rachel knew she had fucked up and it would bother her for however long she was here. Where ever here was. 

She couldn’t help but hug William, it was nice. Like a hug from her dad before she found he was an asshole, safe warm and loving. He didn’t know what to do at first but quickly hugged her back. 

“Thank you for making Chloe so happy, she really needed you, Rachel.” 

“Thank you for giving me Chloe, and helping her become the woman that I love.”


	3. Remember Last Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I am not a big fan of this chapter. I feel it is pretty weak compared to the others but, some other projects that I've been working. Also I know I said this last time but sorry for it taking so long I've had this written for literal weeks but I've been too busy to post. But I have some other things in the works that I hope will make the weight worth it.

“Hey Chloe, its Rachel obviously. I know I haven’t really been around lately. I’m really fucking sorry. I love you Chloe. More than all the stars dead or alive. I just I don’t know what’s going on anymore. Know it was you Chloe. Always you.” 

Chloe tried not to listen to it often. But she always found herself coming back to it. Never being able to just delete it and move on. Max didn’t know that it existed, let alone that she listens to it more often than she like to admit. She missed Rachel more and more every single day, she was still hurt that Rachel cheated, but if she just showed up Chloe could forget all that for a little while. 

Chloe put her butt out in the container then went back into the garage. She rolled down her sleeves. It felt good to finally have the plastic wrap off her new tattoo. A star on the inside of her left wrist. She got it so that she could always have Rachel with her. A reminder. That though the stars we see maybe dead, as long as we can see them. They’re still real to us. Max had seen it a few times by now. But had never asked about it. It wasn’t a lie if she never asked, Right? 

“Hey Chloe, c’mere, we got a brake job we coming in.” said Jaime. He was one of the shop’s younger mechanics and he had become fast friends with Chloe ever since she started her apprenticeship six months ago. He also, was a good drinking buddy. Despite her lack of legality in drinking. Chloe liked being a mechanic, or well an apprentice. It was way better than being a student. Though she figured Max would disagree, but at least she was making some money.

She clocked out at five p.m.. Chloe followed Jaime to his car, where they traded $30 dollars for a bottle of whiskey. Ryan and Vanessa were going out for the night on a date to some inn a couple hours out of town. Leaving her and Max alone for the night and next day. They were going to order a pizza, drink a whole bottle of whiskey and just let off some steam. 

The old truck was running better than ever. Now that she could afford, some actual parts and decent oil. The brakes felt better as she squealed around the corner to max’s house. Noticing a little brunette with her headphones walking up the street she decided to pull over. 

“Hey there pretty lady, need a ride?” 

Max jumped and looked angry for a second before she realized who it was. 

“I do now” Max said. 

Max hopped in the truck and kissed Chloe, it was soft and slow and nice. Saying what she had been thinking about through her day, without ever uttering a word. 

“I missed you today”   
“I can tell” Her and Max’s relationship had been going slow but good since they became official six months ago. They had told max parents who expressed how happy they were for the pair’s budding relationship, and also how unsurprised they were. Chloe figured that part of the reason that Max’s parents were going away for the weekend was so that Max and Chloe had the chance to play house, so that they could be at least somewhat ready to live on their own sometime in the future. 

“Look what I got” Chloe said as she opened her bag in the safety of Max’s room. Revealing the bottle of whiskey which would take their night away. Max looked surprised but excited. 

“I can’t believe you got some!” 

“Did you ever doubt my ability to get Alcohol” 

“No, I didn’t but you always surprise me” Max leaned up and kissed her, Max had clearly had been doing a lot of missing today. Missing was an understatement. They made out for a half an hour before Ryan called them down to tell them that they were leaving.

“And you guys are getting yourselves dinner right?” 

“You know it! We can handle ourselves for the night, you crazy kids go have fun” Both Ryan and Vanessa laughed as Max and Chloe followed them outside and hugged them goodbye. 

“What should we eat for dinner?” Max asked her, she hadn’t had pizza in weeks. They had some really good pizza palaces here in Seattle. Much better than the ones in Arcadia Bay. 

Max called the pizza place for delivery and they said it would come in about 30 minutes. What could her and Max do to work up an appetite, in an empty house for 30 minutes.

As soon as Max put the phone down she slowly moved to Chloe on the couch. Max climbed on top of her as they kissed, for such a quiet and shy girl, Max did have quite the dominance streak. And as Much as Chloe liked being the dominant one, it was hot when Max took control. Max began trailing kisses down Chloe’s neck and chest. This was a road they had been down a few times now. It was still about learning what the other wanted, and learning how to get there in fun and exciting ways. Chloe felt a sharp pain, as Max bit on her neck leaving a mark. This was a dangerous game. But it’s not like Ryan and Vanessa could or would do anything. Max’s kisses lef faint trails if burning passion wherever they went. Despite knowing it was a horrible thought, Chloe couldn’t help but think. What’s a campfire. To a forest fire. 

They were interrupted by the doorbell. And the grumbling of her stomach, signified that they ha worked up an appetite. The pizza was good, but it tasted even better when paired with the whiskey they were now sharing. Max’s face soured after her first swig. 

“This your first time trying whiskey?” 

“Yes” Max followed it up with a cough before handing the bottle back over to Chloe. 

She took a big swig. She had missed the sweet burn as it went down. She hadn’t really drank since they left Arcadia Bay. Whiskey had been a good friend to her before Max had shown up. She never let it get out of control. But it was a fall back often. It was hard without Rachel in those days. It was only getting harder. Knowing she was dead and not off in Santa Monica waiting for Chloe to show up or that her phone had broken. She was dead. She would have loved this though. Just eating pizza drinking and doing fuck all. With Max. 

“I wish Rachel was still alive, she would have loved this.” 

“I know Chloe I would have loved to do this with her” 

Max took a swig from the bottle, before walking over to the t.v. and putting on some sci-fi movie as background noise. Max had gotten used to the burn by now and was starting to like it. 

Despite the fact that She had eaten half a pizza, Chloe was still really hungry.  
“I wish you could rewind and order us two pizzas instead” She knew shouldn’t have said it, it was the alcohol that was starting to talk. Max didn’t say anything. She figured she should probably apologize.

“Hey Max, I’m sorry I know I shouldn’t joke about that, and I know you swore off ever using it again” Max’s expression softened. 

“It’s okay Chloe, I am so curious about my powers. But they caused so much destruction last time. I don’t ever even want to try and mess with it again. I don’t want Seattle and everyone we know here to get destroyed. Again.” Max inched closer to Chloe who had slid down from her seat and now found herself on floor resting up against the couch. 

Chloe was glad she wasn’t the only one who was curious about Max’s powers. She couldn’t help but wonder if there were other people out there in the world with powers, hell maybe even people she knew had powers. When Rachel kicked over that can and she screamed it seemed like the fire grew even bigger. She hadn’t really put any thought into it. And this was most definitely the alcohol starting to get to her. 

Max took another big swig from the bottle now nearly empty. They would both regret this tomorrow morning. Chloe couldn’t help but keep thinking about Max’s powers and the absurdity that plagued them. She had time powers, and had used them to save her from death multiple times. Did Max know how far she could go back? 

“Super Max, could you have saved Rachel” The words came out slurred but they made sense to her. 

“I-I-I don’t know. I wanted to, but I didn’t know how or where to start. I feel like I should have” Max said slowly pulling her knees up to her chest. 

“I miss her so much Max, she would have loved this, just sitting here shooting the shit and drinking” Chloe could feel the pain behind her eyes get deeper, it was always there. Just sitting in the background. It just became a part of her life. Something that she lived with, and something that she knew Max lived with as well. It would probably be something they lived with for the rest of their lives. 

“I know Chloe, I feel like I miss her too, and I never even got to know her.” 

“She had that effect on people.” 

The bottle now was only a few more swigs away from empty and Chloe knew she getting close to her limit and Max was probably far beyond hers. She at some point had gotten both of them a glass of water which they were now sharing in an attempt to sober up some.   
It wasn’t working nearly as well as Chloe had hoped for Max. 

That conversation her and Max had about Rachel had stuck with her, why had Max saved her? Why did she not leave her to die in that bathroom to finally maybe just maybe see Rachel again. 

“Max, why didn’t you let me die, save everyone in Arcadia Bay, and I could see Rachel again.” She hadn’t meant to say that last part about seeing Rachel. Talking about her was like touching an exposed nerve ending. Sending pangs of sadness and the reality of what happened through her body. Making her even more aware of the hole left in heart. The huge hole. That Rachel had once filled. That Max could only fill so much of. 

 

“Chloe I left you once, and it destroyed us. I’m not leaving you again! I know you miss Rachel and I’m sorry I couldn’t save her but this is our life now.” Max sounded somewhere between drunk, sad and angry. Chloe couldn’t tell if it was just the alcohol drumming this up or what but they needed to let this all go. 

At some point Chloe found herself and Max had made their way up to Max’s, their room. It was slowly turning into their room. Max, had taken down the photo wall she had up. She had come home one day and it was gone. Max looked sad, but she didn’t want to bring it up. It was probably to hard to see all those photos, maybe it was to tempting, she could just go back and fix things. Maybe she took them down because this Max had never taken those. Chloe doubted the last one though. This Max, she liked to think was her Max. The same little girl she had met so many years ago. 

They weren’t little anymore. Chloe, she had loved, she still loved Rachel. But she lost her. It felt like a fire had burnt out seeing that bag in the ground. The same place where they had shared some many memories. Where she had saved Rachel’s life, where she told Rachel that they were something more, than friends. That fire could never be relit. That was something that she was going to have to live with. No matter how bad it hurt. She would never forget Rachel and their time together. 

Eventually the sleep pulled Chloe in by the feet, and her thoughts became unable to form anymore as she slipped into a deep sleep with Max beside her. 

The next morning Chloe awoke to a pound in her head, and Max moaning in her sleep. This was just another day for her. She’d been a lot more drunk than last and had a lot worse hangovers, but Max on the other hand, she doubted had drank that much or had that worse of a hangover before. 

She didn’t know what it was about these early morning smokes, but they were her favourite. Maybe it was that for a change, the city was finally quiet, even if just for a few minutes. It was nice being totally alone with her thoughts. But sometimes too it could be bad, as she often found herself spiraling down depressing thought spirals, and thinking of everyone she had lost. Who she missed more and more everyday it seemed. It wasn’t getting any easier. It probably never would, but that was what they were going to have to deal with. 

One of the few things that Joyce had passed down to her daughter thankfully was her cooking ability. Chloe had never cooked much. But she could make some mean waffles.

Max had entered the kitchen looking like death and still wearing the panties and shirt she went to sleep in. 

“Hey there Super Max, I made you some waffles and coffee” It made Chloe feel good to help Max get through her first hang over, the first was one of the worst. But Chloe didn’t even remember hers. 

“Damn, Chloe these are amazing” Max gushed as she mowed down the food faster than Chloe had ever seen her eat before. 

“Did I get mad at you last night?” Chloe didn’t realize that Max had gotten that drunk, and she hadn’t seemed mad, though after she had talked about Rachel, Max had seemed a little off. 

“No, why?” White lies were okay. It had always been the big lies that hurt things that had hurt Chloe. She hoped. 

“Okay, and I don’t I woke up and felt hella sick and like sort of mad at you but for no reason” Max frowned, Chloe reached over and lifted her Chin and kissed her forehead. 

It was the moments like these that helped Chloe look at the future with some hope. It was hard and as these years go on she doubted it would get any easier. Their past, or the ghosts of it, will always be there to haunt their future.


	4. Rays Of Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it's been quite a while I know. I've been busy and kinda lazy about writing but that's changed I truly intend to start updating more often. I'll try and have the next chapter of Haunt Our Future up within the week. Thanks for sticking out the wait!

Chloe didn’t need her phone or an alarm clock to tell her what day it was. She knew the second she became conscience again. If she could have slept through the day she would’ve no question. Just skip on through to the next day waking up ready for work. But not today. Just as everything had started to become normal. They had their own place now. It was small and kind of dingy. But it was theirs nonetheless. 

Chloe opened her eyes again and rolled over stretching her arms out to pull the small girl into her arms. This day was for Max, not her. But there was no Max. No small girl to fill the void in her arms. The bed being empty was something Chloe was once used too. But that was a different small girl. If her bed was empty with Max it usually meant things weren’t good. Not that they were with Rachel either, but that was then. This is now. She hoped. 

Chloe eventually found the will to get out of bed and find Max. This was the only sick day she could afford to take and it was off to a bad start. 

“To all of you, American girls” 

The hipster music serenading from the kitchen beckoned Chloe to it. She turned the corner into the kitchen and Max was their shaking her little hipster butt to the music. And from what it looked like making pancakes in the process. Chloe wrapped her arms around Max, pulling her into her chest. Finally filling the void she had woken up with. 

“Morning” Max said before standing on tiptoes to kiss Chloe. It warmed Chloe’s heart, this was their life now. 

“And now a moment of silence for those lost in the storm that took so many lives in Arcadia Bay one year ago today” 

They both froze. It was the moment they had been dreading, the moment they had been avoiding. One year ago Max had made her choice. Let Chloe live and Arcadia Bay was destroyed. Max hugged onto Chloe tighter before letting go. Making her pancakes again. Max seemed fine and that genuinely surprised Chloe. The hipster music returned promptly. Create a false sense of good vibes for the day. 

It was an elephant in the room that they were both avoiding, Chloe knew that they should talk about.  
“Hey uh, Maxi-pad” Chloe couldn’t even remember the last time she had used that nickname for Max. 

Max turned around after pouring some of the batter into the sizzling pan. 

“What’s up” Max’s tone sounded questioning, they both knew what Chloe had been thinking about bringing up. 

“How are you doing, like with all this stuff?” She couldn’t have tried to make it less awkward if she had wanted too. How the hell was she supposed to ask her girlfriend how she felt about destroying their entire fucking home town? 

“I’m fine” Max said booping Chloe on the nose and smiling. ‘I’m fine’ is the most bullshit lie of them all. And Chloe considered herself an expert in bullshitting. So she called it. 

“Bullshit, you seem to forget I sleep next to you every night. I know you’ve been having trouble sleeping some nights.” Chloe wasn’t as much of a heavy sleeper as everyone thought. She woke up easily to anything, Rachel sneaking out her window, Max tossing and turning or waking up randomly. With Max it didn’t happen all the time, but enough to where it was clear that something was still bothering her. 

“Ugh, fine” Max sighed as her face turned from worry to sullen. 

“I have dreams some nights that you and I are still on the cliff by the lighthouse. But this time I can’t make a choice and everything goes to shit and ah” Max sniffles. 

“This day isn’t making it any easier, it felt like it was only yesterday that we were there.” 

“I know Max, it’s hella hard to forget. I don’t know if I haven’t not thought about it at least once a day since” even if it was just a wandering thought that she pushed out of her head as quick as it had come, it was still there. Chloe figured it would be for the rest of their lives. 

The smell of burning quickly filled their nostrils. Not the good kind either, the kind that meant pancakes were burning. A smell that she had only been taught to her by William and Max.

“Fucking- fuck” Max whipped around and turned off the stove, shoveling the burnt remains of the pancake into the garbage and practically throwing the pan into the sink. 

“Why don’t we get Doughnuts, there’s that place down the street” she could practically taste the doughnuts already. 

“Yeah today feels like a doughnut kind of day” Max’s smile returned. A small ray of sunshine in a storm. 

They had made their way to the bedroom to put on some ‘proper’ clothes. Max had insisted that they at least put on jeans and Chloe guessed she agreed. 

Max was sitting on the bed looking at the floor when it came again. 

“The dreams aren’t the worst part. It’s a random creeping thought that I get, it’s just guilt but it asks if I made the right choice or not. I did though. I know I did no doubt other that random thought and I hate it. I hate it so much.” Max began to curl herself up. 

Chloe knew she had to do something to get Max out of this spiral of self doubt at least for now, They had danced that one time and they had so much fun doing it. Chloe made her way over to the radio/speaker on the nightstand and plugged her phone in. 

“C’mon shaka Brah let’s dance” She grabbed Max’s hands and pulled her up from the bed. ]  
Spinning her around. Max’s smile returned again as she giggled. 

“Don’t worry Max you made the right Decision I know you did” Max smiled and started doing some hipster dance moves. 

“Let’s live Max, let’s for them” Max smiled in agreement. It appeared as though that maybe there was some hope for the future. Things maybe just be okay someday. 

 

“Let’s get some fucking doughnuts” Chloe was getting pumped up, it was stupid she knew. But what the fuck did she care they were getting doughnuts. That and she could really go for a smoke. Doughnuts and a smoke. That was just what the day called for. 

“Fuck my phone. I’ll meet you outside.” Chloe ran back up the hall and unlocked their door. Her phone was still plugged in but the music had stopped playing. On her screen was a notification. One that she swiped away all the time, but had today just conveniently showed up. 

“1 Missed Voicemail. From: Rachel Amber <3” The only name in her phone with an emoji. One that Rachel herself had put there. Another sign that things would never be the same again. One that made it hard to live for them. She had to live for her. But it was so hard without her. Chloe felt tears start to form. She quickly wiped them away before leaving the apartment. To try and make things seem normal. 

 

 

William set a steak on her plate. He set the other down on his plate before turning around and closing the backdoor. Rachel has had a lot of steaks in her life. But none were as good as William’s. Maybe it was the fact that it was home cooking opposed to some fancy restaurant, or it was just something about the way William cooked that made it taste so amazing. 

Rachel had found it odd at first, hanging out with her girlfriend’s (or former girlfriend’s now she figured) father. It was a little awkward but William had the same warmth and welcoming qualities that Joyce always exuded. They had bonded over Chloe sharing parts of what they had missed in her life. Mostly though Rachel would come over to see if she could get a glimpse at Chloe through the photos in her bedroom. It felt better to do it in Chloe’s own room and so far it had only worked there. 

The sun had set not too long after Rachel had finished her food. William let out a sigh and rubbed his chest and stomach. 

“The food was great, thank you so much!” She worried if it had sounded forced but it wasn’t and she hoped William knew that. 

“The secret ingredient is love” William laughed. Rachel couldn’t help but wonder if Joyce had learned that from him or the other way around. 

“I think I had too much horseradish I have heartburn now, I think it’s heartburn” William rubbed his chest again. 

This Arcadia Bay was weird. Somethings happen and somethings don’t, food never seemed to be an issue. It was just kind of there. No pain really at least none that Rachel had ever noticed.

She helped William Clean up while soft country played in the back. It was the kind that she heard Chloe play when she thought no one was listening. She missed her country loving punk a lot. That was a pain that she could feel. But being around William helped, they would talk about Chloe and Joyce and sometimes the mysterious Max. 

Rachel said her goodbyes to William and went home a little disheartened that she hadn’t been able to see Chloe that night. She couldn’t help but wonder what Chloe was upto and what was she doing with Max all this time? She tried her best not to dwell on it too much, knowing it would only lead her to more hurt and sadness despite the odd blissful feeling in this Arcadia Bay. 

By the time she got home it was only 9:30, Rachel knew that if she went to bed now she wouldn’t be able to sleep for hours. She picked up Macbeth from her shelf, she had read more times than she could count but lately she’d needed to be dead tired before she went to bed, otherwise she wouldn’t be able to sleep. For so long she had slept with Chloe and now she realized that she had gotten so used to it, that it was hard to sleep without her. Something she didn’t notice in her mostly drug fueled stupor the last year or so before she died. Died. It still felt weird to her to think about the fact the she was dead. And she died by fucking Nathan and Jeffershit. 

At some point, somewhere in act two she went to bed, it felt so wrong to be alone in bed, but she knew she would be for who knows how long if not ever.

Rachel felt herself be pulled out of sleep way to early by someone shaking her.

“Rachel, Rachel sweetheart, Oh my Lord” It was Rose, her mother. Her relationship with her parents had remained strained after the whole Sera fiasco and got even more strained as her addiction and partying worsened. 

“Rachel, sweetie, where have you been?, Where are we?” It was James this time. He and Rachel had not been on steady terms long before Rachel found herself here. Despite their troubled past, the sincerity and relief in his voice had been more sincere than anything Rachel had heard him say in a long time. 

If they were here, with her, they were dead too. “What happened before you guys woke up here?” did they die in a car accident like William or in some crazy even more fucked up way like her?

“It started raining and then I think there was a massive storm a tornado or something swept through the town. But it must not have come this far in land. Where have you been?” Rose came and sat down next to Rachel on her bed, hugging her. 

“Holy shit” If her parents died in the storm how many other people did too and what if Chloe had died? Rachel got a little bit excited at the thought of seeing Chloe again, but that meant that Chloe had died too. That implication, she did not like. 

“Mom, Dad, we’re dead” It sounded so cliche, but it was the truth. Rachel knew there was no reason to sugar coat it.

Rose let out a quiet “oh” and look down while James just stood there. 

“I’m sorry” Rachel had been ready to change before she died. She had made an attempt at making up with Chloe and left her that ominous voicemail. It was time for her to tell her parents what the fuck happened to her. All the drugs and partying, most of which they knew, but that it had led to here. 

“I’m sorry for being the queen of shitty, I was not in a good place, and I needed an escape. For a while I found it in Chloe and this new relationship we were figuring out but then the vortex club started hosting parties. It was wild and fun and I tried coke one night and that was it. I’d never had a high like that before. I wanted it more and more. I would do anything to get it. I did do anything to get it. At some point, it made me live in a fugue state but one day I realized that I had fucked up. But by then it was too late.” The coke had made everything so much easier. Rachel knew, she had figured it out but only too late. It made fucking Frank easier, and hiding the reality from Chloe harder. Making her only want to do it more. 

“Oh Rachel” Rose sighed wrapping her arms around Rachel, James moved and sat on the bed on the other side of Rachel. 

“Rachel, honey, I’m so sorry” James turned to Rachel. “I’m sorry that I didn’t do anything I should’ve known. You got in trouble with David and the police that one time, I took care of it. But I never took care of you, everything I’ve done is for you. I know I’m not the best father in the world. I did some horrible things that can never be forgiven, should never be forgiven. I’ll live with that for the rest of my life.” 

Rachel knew that he meant it. James had tried many times before to reconcile and deal with it but she had never wanted to talk about it. All of the things he had done had been for her. All in some fucked up way. He knew that he would live with that for the rest of his life. His life. But he was dead… and so was Rose. By a storm. Could Chloe be dead too? And Joyce? And Max? She had to go see William. 

Rachel jumped from the bed. She had to find out. She had to see. It would be horrible if Chloe died in a storm but they could be together. Rachel knew that she was being incredibly selfish and possessive. But it was so hard being without Chloe for however long she had been here, and however long she will be here. 

Rachel raced down the stairs and out of her house. There were more people. Not a lot, and still no cars but there was more people. The storm must have killed a lot of people. Maybe just maybe when she walked into the Price house, the girl she loved more than anything, would be there. Probably dangling off William. Or yelling at him. She giggled to herself at the last one, but it was a possibility. Chloe had in the past a tendency to get mad when thinking about William dying. One time when she and Chloe had gotten drunk Chloe yelled at the top of her lungs with anger at William for leaving her, then broke down crying. 

Before she knew it, Rachel found herself on Chloe’s street. She took a deep breath. She had to ready herself. As much as she hoped that Chloe wasn’t dead. She also hoped that they would see each other again. 

Rachel ran up the steps to the price house. She flung the door open as she had so many times before. But this time she froze in the doorway. It wasn’t Chloe hanging off William. It was Joyce. She was balling her eyes out. David was there too. Standing awkwardly in the corner. The asshole can finally be confronted by William for he way he treated Chloe. 

Joyce turned around still hanging on to William but looking towards the door. “Rache!?” She sobbed wiping the tears from her eyes. Joyce pulled away from William and hugged Rachel.   
That was it for Rachel. The tears she had been holding back were now pouring down her face, holding onto the women who had practically been her second (third) mother for the past fours years. “I’m so sorry Joyce”. Joyce just pulled her in closer as they continued to cry.

“Oh honey, whatever for?” Joyce’s southern accent sounded so much like home, a home she had missed. “For everything all the shit I put you through in those last few months” she had put Joyce, Chloe and David through hell too. She had hurt so much. “Oh dear, that is the past we missed you so much. Chl-” Joyce Sobbed. Rachel took that as that she would not be seeing Chloe soon.


	5. The Way We Could Be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm am extremely sorry I disappeared for so long and that this chapter doesn't really make up for it, but I have finally finished the next chapter of the parallel to this story and I hope that does. I genuinely will try to get better at keeping up a schedule now and hope that I will publish a lot more frequently. Thank you all so much for your continued support and comments!

Chloe loved Max don’t get her wrong. She supposed in some way that she always had loved Max, they probably would have been together sooner if Max hadn’t have had to leave, and William had not died. But what is to be said for a love so all consuming yet so short. Chloe had only known Rachel for 4 years. Yet those 4 years still haunt her to this day. And now her and Max had been together nearly the same amount of time she and Rachel had even known each other. What does that say about her and Rachel versus her Max? She didn’t know. 

“We’ll put our best mechanic on it. Hey Chloe! C’mere!”

Chloe felt the compliment wash though her. She didn’t need the validation, she never did, she was a good mechanic and she knew it. The best maybe not she supposed, but hella good for sure. 

“She’s the best Mechanic I’ve ever worked with” 

Chloe got into her truck and turned the key. The engine turned over immediately, this new truck a vast departure from her old one. It had finally given out two years prior, shortly after the one year anniversary of the storm. Though it was blue and otherwise identical the few years newer that this truck was and a little bit of tuning up in the shop made it night and day to the old one. But she still missed that truck. 

The gas, heat and noise made the nightmare that was Seattle traffic even more of a nightmare than it already was. Though it allowed her some time to think. She couldn’t help but wonder at what adventures this “new” truck would bring her. The last one had saved her life, Rachel’s, Sera’s and even Max’s. It led them to their new life. It brought Max back to her and so much more. It had been a good truck for all the tearing up of it she had done. 

Despite how much she hated the Seattle traffic that seemed to be endless and never moving, it gave her time to think which was something she often found herself forgetting to do. To just let her mind wander. Though she supposed that was why Max had come up with this idea of them going on a vacation. They had tried, one weekend last year to go camping not to far outside of Seattle but they discovered that they weren’t as good at it as they thought. Though Chloe could set a fire no problem. She and Max couldn’t pick sleeping bags. Or what poison ivy looks like and that one hella sucked when they got back. Aside from the mishaps it was fun and felt good, but they both agreed that next time they wanted to go vacationing they would stay in a hotel. 

By the time Chloe opened the door to her apartment two hours had passed since she left work, which meant that Max would be getting home soon, and arriving home hungry. 

They had been trying to save money for their vacation, which unfortunately meant less take out. It’s not that they didn’t like to cook. On the contrary they both loved it. But on Fridays when she just wanted to kick back drinking some beer and talk shit with Max, she would much rather a pizza or burger than to cook pasta. 

When Max entered she was met with the smell of pesto and noodles cooking off in the kitchen. But more than anything, to her it smelt like home. 

Chloe met Max in the entrance to the apartment yet to take her shoes off, and enveloped her in a warm hug, feeling all the warmth that she had been missing during the day return.

After a long kiss that Max thoroughly enjoyed. Chloe trotted back to the Kitchen ready to dish out the pasta. 

“Did you miss me or what?” Max said sending shivers through Chloe as she had snuck up behind her. 

“I always miss you, you know that” Chloe said as she slid past Max, grabbing onto her slightly. 

 

“Mmm, Chloe this is delicious!” Max exclaimed through a mouth full of her first bite. 

Chloe didn’t care much for compliments normally, but if they were from Max, she couldn’t help but beam. It wasn’t the attention or anything, but because she knew Max genuinely meant them. 

The fact that she did warmed Chloe deep down inside from a place only a few other people had ever warmed her. It was one of the things that hurt her most when her dad died and Max left, with her Mom working so much and eventually getting with, David, she never got genuine compliments until a certain blonde showed up at a concert and changed everything. 

“Did you try adding the Parmesan and lemon?” It came highly suggested with the recipe." 

“I did! It makes it even better!” Max said, motioning her noodle spooled fork towards the cheese grater and squeezed lemon quarter.

At some point a bottle of red wine was uncorked. It was cheap, they didn’t really have much money to put towards alcohol. But it was wine nonetheless. 

“So where should we go? We’ve been saving all this money for a while now and we still haven’t decided where we are gonna vacation!” Max said giggling and nearly spilling her wine. 

“We should probably stay in the states right I mean flights domestically are expensive let alone Europe or some other place?” 

“Yeah they get pretty expensive so why don’t we drive somewhere, let’s go somewhere warm. How about California?” Chloe’s interest was piqued at hearing ‘California’.

“Santa Monica? Or someplace.” Maybe she would finally get there. 

“Think about it, 60 degrees every night, you and me on the Santa Monica pier, gorging on food truck food, looking at the moon shining on the waves and a beautiful blonde man will sit next to you and smile at you, he’ll be all like ‘I like your eyes' and I’ll say ‘back off she’s with me’” Max laughed through her smile at the last part. 

“Or what about San Francisco? They have a very nice art gallery there.”

“How do you know what the art gallery is like?”

“Did I never tell you about the art gallery?” Max said in a gasp. 

“No, I don’t think so, it was probably overshadowed by the whole serial killer thing” Max spit out her food, and started laughing. Knocking her wine off the table and onto the carpet. Just like when they were kids”

“Oh not again!” Max got out through laughs. 

“Oh well we can just use the hose downstairs on the carpet though it’s one of those outdoor ones” Chloe barely got out through laughs.


End file.
